A Tangible Encounter
by theunraveledghoul
Summary: 21 year old Dipper Pines returns to Gravity Falls for another summer vacation, hoping to hang out with his friend Bill Cipher. On his way home he receives an odd text from Bill claiming to have a huge surprise for him.
1. Chapter 1

Time has gone by, and the mystery twins are already 21 years old. Both Dipper and Mabel are academics, Mabel majoring as a fashion designer, currently studying as an exchange student in Paris, while Dipper was majoring as a Codicologist. Ever since founding the 3rd journal, he knew that was his path and after meeting Bill Cipher, he wished for the wisdom and secrets of the universe.

Every summer break he would go to Gravity Falls to investigate new mysteries. He would work part time in the shack and spend the rest of the day wandering in the woods. Bill, since he was younger, would appear now and then to accompany him while playing pranks on him or simply bothering Dipper. Dipper would plug himself with his earphones listening to music, but Bill, being the demon he is would travel through the sound to whisper in Dipper´s ears, sometimes telling him grotesque stuff, sometimes mocking him, and some other times he would talk dirty to him. This last one always left him shivering in sheer disgust while imagining it.

But as time passed, both really started to grow used to it. It was some kind of a routine, even Bill (who´ll never admit it) enjoyed the company of Dipper and whenever he was bored he visited him. While Dipper always talked nonstop about his theories and cryptic stuff he listened intently, and since nobody wanted to listen to him, Dipper found it reassuring having someone to relieve his mind.

This year, Dipper is really looking forward to meet with his "friend". He is almost nervous while thinking if he will greet him home or at the woods by surprising him. Since a day ago while packing his stuff Dipper couldn´t stop thinking about Bill.

-Relax Dip, relax man- he thinks to himself as he knows he is almost in Gravity Falls.

Suddenly his phone vibrates with an odd melody, not his usual ringtone as he receives a message from an unknown number. "Hey Pine Tree, guess who?... I´ll meet you at the bus stop near the shack by midnight got ya a surprise, pal" Dipper is speechless, it´s the first time he receives a message from Bill, he didn´t knew he had a cellphone, his stomach flutters a bit at the thought of seeing him, it´s been a year after all.

Dipper arrives at the shack and is happily received by Grunkle Stan, Wendy and Soos, he enjoys a nice get together with his friends and unpacks his stuff at the attic, his and Mabel´s room. When everybody goes to sleep, he finds himself nervous, and bored, he can´t wait until midnight so by 11:30 he is already leaving the shack, walking to the bus stop.

It´s 11:45 when he arrives so he plugs his earphones and listens to some Indie Rock band as he closes his eyes, leaning at the bus sign. A mystical breeze blowing his hair, he is humming the song somehow distant when suddenly a freezing hand covers his mouth and another one covers his eyes from the back. Whoever it is, is strong because he can´t move, he only whimpers.

Soft cold lips brush against his ear and whispers huskily "Guess who? ... Pine Tree" Dipper shivers, his knees almost giving in. He recognizes the voice, but it can´t be him, he is ethereal. Dipper touches the hand covering his mouth and gasps, it is soft and cold, but it feels like skin. "Bill?" he stutters into his palm and he is suddenly jerked away and turned around by strong arms.

His mouth drops open for in front of him is a man perhaps in his thirties, all sharp angles and really really -sexy?- Dipper blushes at the thought, this man is handsome, his blond wild hair covers one of his eyes, but that other eye, glowing golden, it entrances him, and that trademark black hat, plus he is wearing an elegant suit a combination of yellows and black. It is unmistakably him. Bill Cipher the demon.

"Bill… what, how are you…wow man…" Dipper runs a hand through his hair staring at him.

"Ta dah!" A wickedly smiling human-Bill moves his hands up and down pointing at himself.

"Am I too perfect I left you speechless" Bill clutches Dippers shoulders shifting his weight on him as he winks sensually at Dip who blushes in a surprised face.

Dipper looks away from Bill and removes him. "What happened to you Bill? Why are you in a human form?" He is obviously bothered by this fact.

"Well while you were gone I did some research in a lot of places as to how I could be more… tangible and to make it simple I found this enchantment which allows me to be human but only in the night. Crappy huh! " Bill said while grinning happily, showing him pointy teeth.

Dipper still couldn't believe what he said. He smiled slowly and crushed Bill in a tight hug barely lifting him. Apparently Bill was taller with broader shoulders.

"That's awesome man now I can actually touch you" Bill swallowed hard, it was his first time having human contact, actual contact, and he found it intriguing. It was a nice sensation and when Dipper moved away he felt a small void in him.

They spent the night chatting about mysterious stuff, Bill telling Dipper about his research and Dipper taking mental notes about this enchantment, walking by the woods, to the shack. They ended at the roof of the shack staring into the stars, sitting side by side while speaking nonstop, playing with each other, laughing, catching up with what has happened in their lives.

Bill would take every chance to touch Dipper, his hand, bump shoulders, lay on him, and tug his hair. He relished it a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**W** hen finally sleep claims Dipper, Bill leans him on his lap, caressing his hair lovingly while watching him sleep. "My, my, who would tell he looked so young in his sleep. It´s like watching the brat he used to be." Bill kept stroking his auburn locks while smiling to himself.

Suddenly the first rays of sunlight hit him, warming him up until evaporating his human form. Dipper groaned as his head hit the boards of the shack`s ceiling, waking him up.

"Bill?" Dipper said while rubbing sloppily his eyes. Bill was floating above him, staring angrily at the sun.

"I hate fucking mornings. Guess I´ll see ya again at night Pine tree" Bill says as he vanishes into thin air, leaving Dipper staring into the sky.

"See you later, Bill" Dipper covers his eyes with his arm, hiding a slight blush painting his cheeks and lets out a deep sigh.

The whole day was tiring, Dipper slept until dinner time, he told Grunkle Stan he found a job at night, so he would spend the day resting. When he woke up, he told a few lies about his job, he dined at the shack and left to the woods by 9 o´clock.

He was already listening to his music, when he was suddenly tackled to the ground. Dipper rubs his forehead while watching a giggling Bill roll off of him to the side. He is crying tears of laughter while clutching his stomach, and his laugh, it is indeed inhuman. Dipper feels the vibrations make him shiver, but he also begins to laugh.

"You must have seen your face Pine tree, it was hilarious" Bill says finally stopping his laughter propping himself in his elbows to watch Dippers laughing face.

Dipper stops laughing and stares into the night sky, avoiding Bill´s glowing eyes. The chilly air blew some of his curls into his eyes, and softly Bill tucks them behind his ear, caressing Dipper´s temple. Unconsciously, Dipper leans into the caress, closing his eyes and humming at the feel. Bill shifts his weight, caging Dipper to the floor with his arms, golden locks tickling Dipper´s forehead.

Bill caresses Dipper´s face, cupping his cheek and slowly brushes his lips with his own, felling the softness and warm. They separate with a low "smack", both boys blushing and staring into each other's eyes.

A sudden realization and panic hits Bill, who jumps back. "Shit, da fuck I did? Sorry" Bill stutters as he intends to flee.

Dipper rushes to him and with a strong yank, he holds Bill by the arm, an angry stare piercing Bill.

"Da fuck, you said? Come with me stupid triangle" Dipper drags Bill into the woods, heading for the bunker at the tree.

Dipper had made the place habitable and it was his hiding place where he would usually meet with Bill, away from judging stares it had became their secret hideout.

"Stop it Pines, I said I was sorry" Bill struggles to free his arm from Dippers iron grip to no avail. Even tho he was obviously bigger and stronger, the panic couldn't help him think. He imagined Dipper beating him in to a pulp, grossed because of the kiss. And suddenly he wished he could be ethereal again.

"Shut up, fucking Dorito and get your ass inside already" A vein popping on Dippers forehead make him gasp, he almost fell from the stairs, venturing into the darkness of the bunker as he was thrown inside.

Dipper lighted a lamp, warm light flooding the room, illuminating a couch, a book shelf, a mess of a desk and a minimalistic bed.

"Please, Dipper Pines forgive me I swear I´ll never do that again, fuck I´ll stop seeing you, just please let me go I…" Bill was shoved violently against the wall, Dipper caging him with his arms, pressing his body to Bill. Warm began to spread in Bill, he sweated cold and gasped at the contact, blushing. Even in this terrifying situation, Bill felt an odd tingle falling from his stomach to lower parts. He shuddered from the intent stare Dipper was giving him.

"Pine…" He swallowed his words as Dipper kissed him hard, moaning a soft and sexy "Bill" into his lips.

Bill was in shock, this wasn't compared to anything he thought Dipper would do to him. He certainly didn't expect this and when Dipper realized it he smiled into the kiss, snapping Bill from his stupor.

Bill held Dipper´s head and returned the kiss hungrily, humming, reversing the roles. He pushes his tongue past Dipper´s lips, tasting peppermint in his mouth. Bill was devouring Dipper, who now clutched Bill´s vest as he was held tighter, rubbing against Bill´s hard-well built body.

Bill grabbed Dipper´s ass, fondling it, and rubbed his new found hard on to Dipper´s crotch, eliciting a moan from both of them. They break the kiss with a small string of saliva still connecting them, panting and pressing to each other´s body.

Suddenly, Bill lifts one of Dippers leg entangling it to his back as he caresses Dippers balls and the base of his erection from behind, leaving hot kisses on Dipper´s neck.

"Shit Pine Tree, I want to fuck you so bad" Bill rubs their crotches harder, and this drives Dipper crazy, moaning loudly and making his knees bend. Bill carries him to the bed and begins lifting Dippers sweatshirt and t-shirt, teasing his soft, creamy skin. They kiss again, a battle of tongues and moans, Dipper´s eyes are half lidded with lust, his hands roaming on Bill´s golden mane. Bill caresses Dipper´s chest, brushing softly his nipples first, then he begins pinching and twirling them, Dipper arching his back to the touch.

"Ahhh Bill, it… hurts" Bill ceases his ministrations.

"What? Your nipples?" he asks taken aback.

"No idiot, here" Dipper grabs the visible bulge in his pants as he blushes deeper. "It´s so tight"

Bill chuckles and licks his lips while staring into Dipper´s eyes. He begins to trail wet kisses on Dipper´s chest, on his nipples, heading south to his belly button, teasing it a bit; he slips his tongue through the hem of his jeans and Dipper raises his hips when Bill grabs his crotch hardly. Dipper grabs Bill´s head, pushing him closer into his jeans.

Taking no time, Bill unbuckles his belt and takes off his jeans and boxers, leaving a red Dipper fully exposed, displaying his erection. Suddenly Dipper rises to a sitting position and kisses Bill.

"I want you naked too" Dipper whispers huskily and then he nips his ear. Bill closes his eyes and gasps at the feeling.

Dipper begins removing his vest and unbuttoning his shirt while tasting the pale hard chest in front of him, he pauses a bit to take in the sight, Bill is really well built, with toned arms and a six pack to melt anybody, it makes Dipper shiver in anticipation.

"Like what ya see Pine? Then wait till ya see the best part" Bill smirks as he touches his own bulge and moans.

Dipper blushes and then smiles, he suddenly attacks Bill´s nipples, licking them sensually, playing with his tongue.

"Now I´m the one hurting, Dipper. Mind if ya take care of it?" Bill grabs Dipper´s hand and strokes himself with it.

Dipper removes Bill´s pants and boxers at the same time, watching in amazement at the length, it is indeed bigger than his, and it is already dripping pre-cum. As if inviting him to lick, he slowly swallows the twitching shaft.

"Agghhhhhh Pines" Bill closes his eyes and grabs Dipper´s head encouraging him to go faster.

Dipper licks, strokes and teases Bill´s dick for a while. He begins touching himself and Bill notices this.

"Enough or I´ll cum already" Bill pushes Dipper away, laying him at the bed and licks his index finger. "And I wanna cum in here" Bill teases Dipper´s entrance, inserting his finger.

"Aggggh Bill it hurts. Don´t you have lube? You are big, I won´t let you put **that** in me without lube, so make magic or something, or I´m leaving"

Dipper was rising from the bed when Bill yanked him back, straddling him, he rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, a bottle of lube appeared in his hand. He poured some in his fingers and some in Dipper´s entrance, and then he inserted two fingers.

"Ahhhhh" Dipper moaned at the strange feeling, Bill moved them in and out, open, close, rhythmically. With his free hand, he grabbed both cocks and started pumping them together. Soon they were both panting, Bill inserted a third digit, hitting Dipper´s prostate.

"Aghhhhhhhh, there" Bill was moving them faster, he felt Dipper become even bigger.

"Nice Pine Tree, I like those sexy sounds. I wanna replace those fingers. Can I?" He removed his fingers and coated his own member in lube, Dipper kissed him hungrily, saliva falling from their chin, and he bit Bills lip drawing blood. Dipper turned around on all fours, face in the bed.

"Please, Bill. I want you in" he said displaying his own ass in the air.

"Fucking Pine Tree, you´re so damn hot" Bill grabbed his hips, positioning himself, in a quick motion he penetrates Dipper fully. "Ahh Ahhhhhhhh you´re huge Bill" Dipper moans as Bill begins to move.

"And you´re tight as hell Pines, shit I won´t last as I thought" Bill begins to move in a faster pace, he lifts Dipper´s hips to thrust deeper, hitting Dipper´s prostate.

"Fuuuuck, ahhhhh, harder Bill, harder, right there" Dipper begs as he clutches the sheets so hard his knuckles go white, he is even drooling in ecstasy.

Bill thrusts harder, moving the bed. Feeling Dipper tightening he groans huskily, he pumps on Dipper´s cock, eliciting a loud moan, a galaxy of stars coiling in their stomach, close to release.

Bill raises Dipper´s ass more, so he is reaching easier and harder his prostate, their balls slamming with each other, intensifying the pleasure.

"Aghhhhhh I´m cumming Bill, fuck Annggghhh" Dipper cums first. Staining the bed, his stomach an chest.

"Shit, Dipper me too" His tightening ass bringing Bill to the brim, with a couple of fast and hard thrusts he cums inside of Dipper. "Holly, Dipper Pines Mmmmmmmm" He shakes violently, riding his orgasm, jabbing his fingers to Dipper´s hips as he grabs him into place. With a last few moans and grunts, he comes down from heaven, resting his head in Dipper´s back.

They fall into the bed and Bill embraces an exhausted Dipper, close into his chest.

"That was amazing Pine Tree, who thought sex felt this good?" He laughed to himself. Inhaling Dipper´s scent, he giggles softly and nuzzles his hair. "It´s funny, How do you even manage to smell like pine trees?"

Dipper smiles weakly, cuddling in Bill´s chest "Shut up stupid triangle, lets sleep. I´m wasted"

A few minutes later they are both sound asleep, a couple of hours until morning. Their remaining tangible time.


End file.
